


What happens in Vegas should never be disclosed to the Earth governement

by VictorineMarguerite



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, very very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorineMarguerite/pseuds/VictorineMarguerite
Summary: “She also added some eggplants emojis. Oh, and scissors. Fun.”“Of course”, Jordan said.“Can you remind me the meaning of those little drawings of vegetables?” Aikka asked, ever so polite. “I have trouble remembering them all.”“They are symbols for your penis, Prince of Nourasia.”“Ah. I see.”____In which Earth ambassador Eva Wei, the prince of Nourasia and the Avatar wake up naked in Las Vegas.





	What happens in Vegas should never be disclosed to the Earth governement

**Author's Note:**

> Las Vegas AUs are one of my favorite tropes in fanfictions, because they're silly and fun. I was actually in Vegas not so long ago, and I've been on an OSR kick lately, so ... this happened. I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Just fyi, there are mentions of (past) sexual activities in the fic, but no explicit descriptions per say. Also, alcohol consumption, I guess? Eva, Aikka and Jordan are all over 25, as this story is set in the future.

There were many things Eva didn’t predict about her life. 

She couldn’t have imagined winning the great race of Oban. 

She hadn't thought she would go back to Earth, somehow make it work with her father, and become actually, really, really good at school. 

She hadn’t expected to be too afraid of dying to drive a star-racer ever again in her life. 

She couldn’t have guessed the nightmares would never really go away. 

Most importantly, she couldn’t have known that she would suddenly take an interest in politics. And that, at 27, she would become the youngest intergalactic ambassador the Earth governement ever had. She would be damn good at it, too, going from planet to planet to defend her own.

One last thing Eva didn’t predict was this particular morning. The one when she opened her eyes, closed them, and then opened them again, very fast, because Jordan was in her bed, looking at her with a weird expression on his face. 

He was also very naked.

“Um, hi”

Eva rose with a jolt. Terrible idea. She was naked like Jordan, and in need of something to cover herself, but also incredibly hungover. She hadn’t realized how bad it was until she had gotten up. Eva immediatly let her head fall back on the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to fight again the nausea rising in her throat. She wouldn’t, couldn’t, puke while being butt naked in the same bed as her ex-partner in the great race of Oban, now the freaking Avatar of the whole fucking galaxy. 

Eva waited for a few minutes. Her eyes closed, she heard Jordan shifting next to her. Then, she felt soft sheets falling on her naked body.

Eva opened her eyes again, this time looking at the ceiling. This was a hotel room. Not hers. 

“Thanks”, she told Jordan. “For the sheets, I mean”

“You’re welcome.” 

They said nothing for 30 seconds. Then :

“Fuck”, said Eva  
“Shit”, said Jordan exactly at the same time.

Eva finally turned around to look at Jordan. He looked like absolute shit. Eva had seen him many times since she had been appointed as an official ambassador for planet Earth. That was another thing she didn’t guess when she had left him on Oban, 12 years ago. That Jordan wouldn’t actually be gone for good. 

For a while, she had really thought she would never see him again. She had mourned him. And then, he had come back in her life. It had been painful, at first. She was afraid he would be angry at her for what happened on Oban. He wasn’t. Then, their relationship had shifted into the awkward zone. Jordan was now a very important … person? God? And Eva had a job to do. They couldn’t be buddies like they used to. There were adults in a professional relationship.

They had somehow learnt to make it work. But sometimes, when Jordan wasn’t too busy being a magical being or whatever, they had lunch or even a beer, for old time sakes. It felt normal. Almost.

And boy, did Jordan look normal this morning, with his bloodshot eyes and pale face. The all-mighty Avatar looked like a very regular dude who had way too much to drink the night before. 

Still cute, though.

Also, Jordan had not one, but two very purple hickeys on his neck. Eva briefly wondered if he could cover them easily with magic, before she started to actually, really, really panic.

“So, we had sex, uh”, she blurted out.  
“Looks like it”  
“Do you remember anything?”

“Not much. I know I went to Earth for the Intergalactic festival you guys set up.” Jordan paused. “And that, somehow, you folks at the Earth governement decided that Las Vegas was an appropriate place to host the very first multicultural event between planets, an event so important and solemn you invited the Avatar as your official sponsor.”

Eva rolled her eyes. “Okay, I get it Jordan, you never like the idea of doing this in Vegas. But it was convenient, alright? Many hotels and stuff.” Ugh, she was definitely going to puke at some point. 

“Also the aliens LOVE Vegas”, she added, knowing that it wouldn’t really help her case. Jordan, indeed, snorted.

“Sure. Apparently we loved it too.”  
“Shut up”  
“Hey, I’m allowed to be at least a bit snickery, considering the situation”  
“No, I mean, shut up, for real.”

Jordan complied. Eva took a deep breath and listened. 

“It’s quiet”, she said, after a while.  
“Yes?”  
“I mean, it wasn’t, like, two minutes ago. You didn’t hear a shower going?”

Jordan shrugged. “Thought it might be the neighbours.”

“Holy fuck, HOW are you even the Avatar? You are SO dumb sometimes”  
“WELL I CAN’T SEE THROUGH WALLS EVA. Especially when I drank my fucking weight in beers, apparently.”

“Ah, I think it was mostly - how do you earthlings call it - vodka ?”

This was a new voice. Eva turned around. Jordan started swearing in several languages. One of his many powers was to be able to understand and speak pretty much every idioms used in the galaxy. Eva would have found this trick very cool if she hadn't been too busy being mortified. In front of them, still wet from his shower, wearing a stained shirt and a miserable face, was Aikka, prince of Nourasia.

_____

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Eva took a bite of her fried chicken. She counted to three, waiting for her stomach to revolt. It didn't. She started eating again, less worried about throwing up. 

They had ordered room-service before anything else. Turned out this hotel room wasn't Eva's, Jordan's nor Aikka's. They had been smart enough to have their little orgy in a brand new room, booked at 3 in the morning, far away from the hotels where the festival was happening. Unfortunately, this had been their only intelligent move.

“Let's start over from what we remember”, said Jordan for the third time. The two first had ended up in 1) Eva puking 2) Aikka starting to babble in Nourasians to himself, looking very distressed. They had to get through this, somehow. Eating helped. Putting their underwear back on also did. 

Eva sighed. “We had dinner at the Bellagio. I know because Aikka was very excited about pasta, so we went to a fancy italian restaurant”

“I do like earth pastas”, Aikka mumbled. Nourasia was one of the guest of honor of the festival. A fairly big delegation had been invited, and was probably looking for the Prince everywhere at this very moment. Eva thought briefly about Canaan, Aikka's very caring but also protective master, and shuddered. 

“I remember that too”, said Jordan. “You guys hadn't seen each other in a while, right?” Eva nodded.

“Yeah. Since the last official Earth visit to Nourasia. That was, like, a year ago.”

“I was thus very happy to see Eva. And you, Jordan”, added Aikka, without looking at Eva nor Jordan in the eyes. 

Eva licked her fingers clean of chicken fat. Being an ambassador was great and all that, but she missed being able to eat like she wanted too, like, for instance, using fingers instead of three forks per meal. Hell, Eva hadn't been able to eat at her place for months. There was always an official lunch or dinner or breakfast or brunch or tea party to attend. 

She heard Jordan cough.

“First, Eva: gross. Second: Aikka, do you remember Canaan being around when we met? That could be an issue if he saw us together”

Eva let her chicken bone fall to the cardbox in horror. After all these years, she was still terrified of Aikka's fencing master. Because, despite getting older, he could still easily cut her in half if he wanted to. She would rather not give him any reason to be mad.

Aikka sighed. He was sitting on the other side of the bed in what looked like a very painful lotus position, except he was Aikka so it seemed really easy and even comfy to him. 

“No, Canaan doesn't, um, really enjoy this city -”

Eva sent a pillow in Jordan's face before he could say anything.

“So he went to bed early and I, uh, sneaked out? I needed to clear my head.”

Jordan raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you share a room with Canaan?” Aikka shrugged. 

“Not in the castle of Döl but whenever we go somewhere else, yes. It's for my own protection. At least, until I’m…” 

The prince didn’t finish his sentence. He mumbled again, this time in nourasian, and drank from the biggest coffee cup Eva had ever seen. He was usually more of a tea guy, but those were desperate times.

“You know I can understand nourasian now, right?” Jordan said. Judging by the suddenly very annoyed look on Aikka’s face, he did not know. 

“What did he say?” Eva asked  
“Jordan, I would rather not …”  
“He was speaking about his marriage”

Eva made a long “ooooooh” sound. She knew Aikka’s marriage was a touchy topic, both personally and in diplomatic terms. Being a prince, he had absolutely no choice in his future wife (because, of course, it had to be a woman). Every state in Nourasia was pushing for their own candidate, a lady beautiful and smart enough, but who would also remember her home’s best interests when she would be queen. Some planets had also suggested their own famous and rich women to marry Aikka, so that they could get closer to Nourasia and its many, many natural ressources. Earth had even thought of sponsoring the official application of some pop star from Japan who was apparently super into royalty and dreamt of being an alien princess or whatever. Eva had deemed the project outrageous and terribly sexist. Fortunately, it was quickly dropped. 

Long story short, it was absolute hell and Aikka hated every minute of it. For many years, he had escaped, with success, from any perspective of marriage. After the Oban race, Nourasia had fought a terrible war against the Crogs, that left the planet free but devastated. It would have been shameless to organize a lavish wedding in such hard times. That argument, repeated many, many times by Aikka, worked for approximately five human years. Then, Aikka’s parents started to grow impatient. People in Nourasia tended to get married and have kids sooner than anyone else in the galaxy. When would Aikka finally settle?

Aikka’s answer was to go into adventures as far away from Nourasia as possible, chasing the last remaining Crogs soldiers out of the galaxy and helping to restore his kingdom’s ties with pretty much every planet around. That lasted for three more years. Now, everybody seemed ready for the prince to marry. Everybody but him, that is.

“I quarrelled with Canaan yesterday”, Aikka finally admitted. “He’s ...unhappy I agreed to go to this event. He thinks I should rather be back home to choose a wife.” 

“Because you have a choice now?” Eva asked. She realized it was a bit of a cruel question. Aikka put his cup - empty - back on the tray. 

“No, Eva. I still don’t.” 

She didn’t have anything to answer to this. Aikka looked sad now. It was a face Eva knew well. Even though the war was over, the Prince had grown more and more bitter over the years. He was loyal to his kingdom and his people, and would always choose them over anything else, including himself. But he also knew the price to pay to be a good leader. When he was alone, or with the very few men and women he trusted, like Eva, he let himself show how conflicted he was about his future. 

Jordan clapped his hands twice. “Come on hot stuff, don’t pout. We’re not done yet.” Eva, and even Aikka, smiled at that. The prince was really pretty when he smiled, his eyes crinckled beneath his messy and wet hair. They were quite long now. Eva wondered if he would let her braid them ; afterall, they probably had done worse things last night. She had a quick look at Aikka’s long and toned legs, before getting her attention back to Jordan.

“Alright, so, dinner at the Bellagio.”

“We had quite a lot of wine there, according to my banking app”, added Eva, looking at her smartphone. She would absolutely try to submit this as official expenses at the festival, when this would all be over. No way was she gonna pay for that much fancy pasta. Closing her app, she scrolled quickly among her messages, checking if anybody had tried to get in touch. The latest text was from her assistant, at 10PM. She didn't remember what it said. She opened it.

Eva's heart suddenly sunk.

“Oh shit”  
“What?”  
“I mean, it’s nothing to worry about…”  
“Eva, what is it?”  
“... I think?”  
“EVA”

Eva sighed. “My assistant, Huong, she sent me a text last night. I think she saw us at the Bellagio.”

“What does it say?”

Eva cleared her throat. It's not like she could lie to them. 

“I quote: Eva, my girl, I’m delighted that you’re finally getting it on with the two men of your life, but for the love of god can you find a room OUTSIDE OF THE PUBLIC VIEW to do the dirty with them? I’ll book one right away if you want. Somewhere PRIVATE.” 

Jordan groaned. Aikka rubbed his temples. 

“She also added some eggplants emojis. Oh, and scissors. Fun.”  
“Of course”, Jordan said.  
“Can you remind me the meaning of those little drawings of vegetables?” Aikka asked, ever so polite. “I have trouble remembering them all.”  
“They are symbols for your penis, Prince of Nourasia.”  
“Ah. I see.”

They were silent for a moment. Done with her breakfast (lunch? What time was it anyway?), Eva let herself slide down slowly on the bed. If the boys were not ready to have this whole very embarrassing talk right now, maybe she could just sleep a bit more.

Aikka, however, wasn’t of this opinion.

“I do remember us, um, getting it on, like Miss Huong said.” 

Jordan shouted : “WHAT?” Oh, that hurt Eva’s head. Aikka was as pale as he could be. 

“I mean, just a bit. At the restaurant.” 

This time, Jordan didn’t shout. He stuttered, hard. “W-we had sex at the restaurant?” 

Aikka looked absolutely scandalized. “No! I mean, I’m not entirely sure what earthlings call sex, but it wasn’t by my standards!”  
“Yeah, like you know what sex is, you big ol’ virgin”

“I AM NOT A BLOODY VIRGIN!” Aikka took a deep breath. “AND I’M THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL THIS”

Jordan opened his mouth again, but nothing got out of it. Aikka looked at him, hard, then at Eva. She had seen him cry, once, when the war had been barely over. She wondered if he would cry again today. Finally, Aikka sighed and raised his hands, like he was surrendering.

“Sorry for shouting”, he said, quieter now.

“It’s okay”, Eva said.  
“And, um, for not telling you sooner. I’m really ashamed of myself.” 

He really did look ashamed. Eva turned to Jordan, who seemed less angry than earlier. He mostly looked...curious?

“Can you tell us what you remember?” 

Aikka sighed deeply. “Not much. But I remember being really angry about the marriage. And that I was very happy to see you two. And that I, uh, found you both dashing.”

“Dashing?” Eva tried really hard not to laugh, considering how crucial this moment was.

“Yes, um, is that not the right word? I find you both very beautiful. Um. Found, I mean. Last night.”

Jordan looked more than curious now. He had that crooked smile that didn't suit an Avatar at all, but that fit well with the cocky personality of a gunner boy.

“Alright Aikka, you're not bad yourself. I mean, you weren't. If you see what I mean.”

“Jordan, shut up. Aikka, continue.”

“Yes, um. I remember seeing this girl looking at us at the restaurant. I'm good at noticing people watching. She had black curly hair. Small, cute. She looked like she wanted to murder us”

“Sounds like Huong, yep”

“Well, I thought she was the kind of earthling that doesn't approve of friendship between aliens? You know? So, uh, I grabbed your hand, Eva. To make a point.”

“That sounds like a very lame excuse to make a move on me”

“That is exactly what you said, yes. Keep in mind that I'm not good with earth wine. I was, well, already quite buzzed, like you say”

Eva laughed and poked Jordan with her elbow to make fun of poor, blushing Aikka together. But Jordan didn't react. He suddenly looked really embarrassed. Not to quote a really old and dumb movie, but Eva had a bad feeling about this.

“Jordan?”  
“Ah, shit. I remember now.”

This time, it was Aikka who looked cocky. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh you do now?”  
“I'm sorry, that really wasn't appropriate.”  
“Guys! What are you talking about!”  
“Yeah, uh, Eva, I'm not proud of that one.”  
“Come on!”  
“Ugh. I don't really remember your assistant, but I remember Aikka grabbing your hand. And, uuuuuh, I told him to keep it in his pants?”

Oh, not so bad, thought Eva.

“And I added something like: if Nourasians even have an “it”, you know?”

She was going to murder him.

“Oh for fuck's sake Jordan! You're the AVATAR!”  
“I know I know”  
“How can you say something so specist?”  
“Like I said, not proud of this one”  
“Do you know how hard we work to fight those fucking clichés about aliens?”  
“But listen, Aikka, he-”  
“It’s even transphobic when you think about it!”  
“Yes and I'm sorry! But do you think it was an appropriate answer for Aikka to take my hand and put it on his damn crotch?”

Well that certainly shut Eva up. She breathed in and out.

“You did what now?”

Aikka swallowed so hard Eva could actually hear it. “Yes, Jordan is unfortunately right. I do remember him insulting me, and reacting in such a crude way.” 

For the first time this morning, Eva wished she could get a drink. 

_____

They took a break after Aikka’s little disclosure. Eva made some phone calls to be sure nobody, especially police forces, would look after them. She told her assistant to let everyone know the prince of Nourasia was with her to discuss urgent matters. It was a lame lie, but not the first one Eva had invented when it came to see Aikka alone. People usually bought it. 

Huong was nice enough not to laugh. She promised she would tell Canaan immediately. Apparently, he had been looking for Aikka in every casino of this damn city.

Nobody asked about Jordan. Eva had expected this. People usually left Jordan alone, both out of respect and fear. Most of the time, the Avatar didn’t sleep on Earth anyway. He could kind of vanish whenever and wherever he wanted. It was very freaky. And made Eva wonder why the hell he chose to stay last night.

While she was busy on her phone, Aikka and Jordan hung around, unsure on what to do. At some point, they exchanged some quiet words that Eva couldn’t catch. They even laughed together. Which was a relief. Eva had worked hard to maintain their friendship over the years. She wasn’t ready to let that go for some dumb shit they might have done drunk.

She finally hung up. It was quiet for a moment. Aikka asked to smoke, if Eva and Jordan didn't mind, of course. They didn't. The prince found his leather bag on the floor and took out what looked like a big funky cigar. Eva had tried one of those, when she had traveled to Nourasia. It had made her feel very calm, then very vulnerable, then she had cried for two hours. Apparently the effects weren't the same for everyone.

“It helps me relax”, Aikka said, answering a question Eva nor Jordan had asked. The prince breathed out a big cloud of smoke, bent over an opened window.

“Not trying to patronize you or anything, but it's weird seeing you smoke”, Jordan said. That made Aikka smile.

“Yeah, people tell me that often. The good ol' virgin is a close second.”

Jordan winced. “Sorry about that dude”

Aikka shook his head.

“It's fine. It's just odd that so many people care about my love life these days, but assume I don't have one.”

Eva was way too curious for her own good.

“So you, uh, had people in your life before then?”

Aikka looked at Eva and made a wave gesture with his hand. She had taught him Earth handtalk one day, including the middle finger. 

“Having people is not something a prince can really do. But, well, yes. Not a lot. Far away from Nourasia so people don't recognize me. And I did tell you i found you both attractive, right? I'm not asexual. I think that's the word? It's just... complicated.”

Eva's belly felt warm. Aikka took another drag of his cigar, then closed the window. He stretched a bit before coming back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I'm not complaining. I mean, I guess I am, but I shouldn't be. I'm proud of my people, and deeply honoured if I can serve them. My father didn't choose my mother either, and they are the greatest leaders Nourasia could have in such dark times. I can only hope to be as good. I will gladly give up my freedom if my people can have their own.”

“Aikka…”

“Molly, we've talked about this, it's -” Aikka suddenly looked horrified. “Oh no. I'm sorry Eva. I didn't mean to-”

“It's okay, I don’t mind”, Eva said, only half-lying. “It's Don who hates this name, really. It just makes me nostalgic.”

Jordan clicked his tongue. “Riiiight. Before this gets any darker, do you guys want to hear about MY sex life? Cuz I'm pretty sure it's almost as sad as moody prince over there”

Eva rolled her eyes. “What, do you fuck with the golden lions or something?”

“Psht, they wish. And some of them actually tried. I think? It's hard to understand what goes into their head sometimes.”

“But does the great Avatar is allowed to entertain... friendships? Lovers? Is it fair?” Aikka asked. He looked serious. His relationship with Jordan hadn't been always easy, especially during the war between Nourasia and the Crog Empire. It had been very hard for him to understand the Avatar wasn't allowed to intervene. Eva could only hope this dumb sex talk wasn't going to become a diplomatic incident. The Earth president would be so mad at her for letting this happen.

Fortunately, Jordan didn't take the bait. 

“That's a fair point. It's not forbidden per say. Nothing is, really. Satis didn't exactly leave rules for me. I just have a general idea, and powers, and a shit ton of meditation for myself. So, yeah, I'm not exactly a sex maniac or whatever. My body doesn't work the same way it used to anyway. And i don't see many people. Though when I come to Earth, I do feel more like a regular human. Maybe because it's home? But most of the time, it's like i'm out of the world. I will get older way slower than you guys, so it's for the best that i don't engage too much, I guess.”

Well fuck if that wasn't depressing. Aikka chuckled anyway. “And I'm the moody one”, he said.

Jordan only shrugged. “Right, sorry.” He then raised a finger at Eva. “Your turn.” 

“Hell no”  
“Aaaaw come on.”  
“I’m not a sex-obsessed teen you moron! This is not the kind of talk I have with my friends”

Jordan pouted. “But I never got to have a proper teen experience, since I became an Avatar and all that…”

Ugh, screw him. Eva looked at Aikka for back-up. He blinked, twice, but said nothing. The prince was too polite to say he wanted hear about her love shenanigans, but apparently too curious to save her ass. 

Eva threw her hands in the air. “You guys are the worst! Also there’s, like, nothing to say. I studied hard in college, didn’t have time to fool around that much, I was still living at Don’s so that didn’t help.”

“Weren’t you dating a girl at some point?” Jordan asked. Damn, he had good memory.

“I … did, yeah. Not for long.”

Eva chose not to mention the almost-sextape incident. She had a bad habit of taking tons of selfies on her phone when she was drunk. Her ex hadn't been too happy to realize she had taken one while they were…

Oh. Oh shit.

Eva immediately took her phone out. 

“Eva?”

She didn't answer. She went straight to the photo app. And of course, of fucking course, here they were. 

“Right, um.” Eva looked at Aikka and Jordan, who didn't seem to be having so much fun anymore. “Before you freak out: those didn't get out of my phone, i'm 99% sure of it. And i'll delete them right away. I'll even ask of our IT people to do a full swipe of my phone.”

“Eva, I do not understand Earth technologies that well”, Aikka interrupted. “What's wrooooooooooooh. Oh. Oh no”

Eva held her phone screen so that both Jordan and Aikka could have a look. There, in bright and shiny colors, was a really nice selfie of Eva looking drunk out of her mind. Her lipstick was smeared all over her mouth, her cheeks very red, her eyes glowing. She had her top off, her bra barely held by only one strap on her left shoulder. 

Behind her, in the same huge bed he had woken up this morning, laid Jordan, grinning like a kid. He was only wearing boxers. Aikka was laying at his right side, still clothed, but his mouth buried in the crook of Jordan's neck. 

“Oh”, Jordan said. “So the hickeys were yours?”

Eva couldn't help but snort. “Is that really what you got of this picture?”

He shrugged “I mean, we know already we had sex right?”

“Do we though?” Eva asked. “Maybe we just made out?”

Aikka sighed. “At this point, does it really matter?”

“It would if you knocked Eva up”, noted Jordan. “I'm sure King Lao would be delighted to have an half-earthling grandchild born outside of the sacred bound of marriage”

“Oh come on Jordan!” Eva looked at Aikka, who looked petrified with fear, and added quickly. “I have an IUD Aikka. I cannot get pregnant, don't worry.”

Aikka nodded slowly. He still looked worried, but Eva did not have the time nor the courage to teach him about earth contraception methods. It was getting late. They couldn't just hide all day in this hotel room, wondering if they had indeed fucked or not.

Eva thought about this, then said: “how about we just call it a day, yeah? If there's no proof, no baby risks, or whatever, i think we shouldnt worry about it too much.” 

She knew she would still worry about this for many weeks, but that didn't prevent her from trying to be stronger. That was kind of her thing, actually. Most of the time, people actually thought she was pretty badass, even when she felt like shit. She was proud of that.

The boys were looking at her, saying nothing. Aikka finally shrugged, very un-prince like. But Jordan didn't do anything. He looked like he was considering whether he should say something, or not.

He chose the former. 

“Alright, I'll just say it: I wish I could remember it. Like, if we had sex. Cause it's something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”

There was a long, long pause. Jordan shrugged, but without the ease he usually had when doing so.

“I care about you guys a lot, alright? Avatar’s responsibilities be damned. Fuck. Ok?”

Eva didn't know what to answer to that. Because sure, she had thought about it as well. And if she focused really hard, she could kind of remember things of last night that made her crave for more. She vaguely remembered Aikka's long fingers brushing against her stomach, his hand spreading wide, like a very delicate spider. She could remember lips kissing her spine, slowly, a heavy breath on her bare back. Jordan's, probably.

That was all. And Eva was afraid that, if she thought about it too hard, she would want to do it again, because those boys were her weird best friends, and they were attractive, and they got her, and they got it, what she had been through, what they had all been through. 

But their life was so far away from hers, farther than the moon and the stars Eva could see from her window at night. She could see the stars every night but not Jordan or Aikka. 

Eva let a shaky breath. She was too hungover and her head was too messed-up to lie.

“Right. Um, me too.”

She looked at Jordan, who was - oh wow - blushing. She didn't dare look at Aikka. Of course he didn't feel the same way. He was a prince, for fuck sake, he had responsibilities and -

“I feel the same way. I like you both very much”, Aikka said, and then added, cheekily : “But please, do not tell Canaan and my parents, or I will be dead before sunset.” Jordan chuckled.

Eva couldn't help it. She smiled widely, feeling like a kid on Christmas day, or a lonely young woman that suddenly didn't feel so alone. 

There were many things she still couldn't predict about her life. She couldn't have guessed that she would be, one day, very hungover in Vegas, hanging out with her best friends she might have fucked the night before. 

Most importantly, Eva couldn't have guessed she would, in the end, feel pretty good about it. 

_____

“They didn't do anything.”

Canaan put down his tea cup. He looked at Huong, very respectfully, but also with a hinch of anger she didn't miss. Old fucker was a soldier, after all. You could never trust a soldier to just be polite. They were always trying to murder you in their head, just in case. Huong had learned that pretty quickly on the job.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I'm answering the question you won't ask. Miss Wei didn't do anything with the boys.”

His face was still blank. Huong found it annoying.

“Anything sexual, I mean.” Still nothing. Huong spoke louder. “Eva didn't fuck the only heir to the throne of Nourasia.” 

At last, Canaan's eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't a big reaction, but it was better than nothing. 

“Miss, I don't think this kind of language suits you.”

“Oh, screw you. You and I are on the same boat, buddy. We work hard for important people and we work harder so that they don't do anything too stupid. I'm giving you the truth because you need it. I'm not the one who lost my client last night. At least I took care of mine.”

“The prince is not my cl-” Canaan stopped and sighed. “Nevermind.”

He took his tea cup again and drank it all in one gulp, like it was a vodka shot or something. Oh well, it was Vegas afterall. Poor sober Canaan was probably the only patron in this bar drinking anything non-alcoholic. He was allowed to burn his throat on hot water and leaves if he wished. 

“I saw them at the Bellagio, took them to a motel far away from the strip, made them drink water and go to bed”, said Huong. She wouldn't tell him about the hickey incident. That happened when she was cleaning Eva's puke in the bathroom. When Huong had come back, Aikka had seemed pretty decided to eat the Avatar alive. Dick included. Prince charming was bi, at the very least.

Of course, Huong would let him keep this secret. Nourasia wasn't known for its open-mindness when it came to sexuality. Or when it came to anything, really. Huong, the biggest lesbian on Earth (self-proclaimed), really didn't get why Eva was so infatuated with the damn planet. Well, she did know why, but she wished the ambassador would forget it already. Eva was an amazing woman, with a great mind and career. She had better things to do than to drive herself crazy over two boys she could never have. It was a bit depressing to watch.

Huong shook her head. “When I left the room they were all asleep” Naked, she didn't add, because their clothes were filthy and also they fooled around a bit. Not too much, though, she had made sure. 

“I see.” Canaan rubbed his forehead. He looked very tired. “And you're sure that they didn't…”

Huong smiled. “Fuck?”

Canaan sighed again. “Yes”

“Positive. Nobody could do anything in their state. Even your precious son was too drunk to use dirty sexy magic or whatever.”

Canaan looked murderous now. This was starting to be fun.

“The prince is not my son. And our magic is sacred, we would never use it for...to…”

Huong snorted. “Dude, I SO know you use magic when you fuck. We've all read the nourasian kamasutra by now. Big hit on planet Earth, let me tell you.”

Canaan didn't say anything. Huong got up and took her purse. She needed to retrieve Eva and made her somewhat presentable for tonight's gala at the Mirage. God, she couldn't wait to go home.

“Right”, she said. “It was a pleasure. I shall tell Aikka you will pick him up after me, I assume?”

“Um. Yes.” Canaan nodded. He looked like he needed a drink, probably something stronger than tea. Huong smiled amicably. She shook Canaan's hand.

“Thank you for your help, miss”  
“Oh, you know, it's madam, actually. My wife would be pissed if she heard you.” 

Huong winked and left. Hopefully, Canaan would figure out how to pay the bill with nourasian coins.


End file.
